Story
LILO.I “I am Lilo.I, Royal Vampire Princess…but I have neither a castle nor a lord and now I’m lost in the middle of this human city.” It was all looking so well for Lilo.I, the last royal vampire, now living an unassuming life as a schoolgirl. Hunted to the ends of the earth by a militaristic religious order called the Holy Land, she realized that all she wanted to do in the end was live a boring, ordinary human existence; an existence in which she didn’t have to wake up every day wondering if today would be the day she would finally be annihilated by the Holy Land’s many weapons. Her father, the powerful vampire elder Last, saw the futility of their situation and sought to grant his daughter that very wish before going underground to escape the Holy Land. He created the Daylight Fantasy, an artificial daylight that, to everyone else, was no different from natural sunlight, but for Lilo.I, allowed her to bask in it without being vaporized by the sun’s deadly rays. For a time, life as a schoolgirl suited Lilo.I just fine, but that all changed when the Holy Land and their seekers finally tracked her down while she was at school. Realizing that his daughter was once again in peril, Last reemerged and intervened, allowing Lilo.I to escape. Lilo.I tearfully left the battle as her father clashed with the Holy Land forces, his fate unknown as he disappeared in a cataclysmic flurry of explosions. With her father missing and her life in shambles, Lilo.I was once again a pariah in a world she grew increasingly bitter at. She used to want to live the life of a human, but now as a renegade on the run, her outlook on humanity soured with every passing day. RON AND RAE Meanwhile, trouble was afoot for hapless high school student and fantasy novel nerd Ron and his bubbly sister Rae. Some mysterious men had been sighted following Rae in and out of school, and every time Ron raised his concerns to the school faculty, he was greeted with indifference and ignorance. “Why do my teachers ignore me when I tell them that I fear for my sister’s safety?” Ron wondered. One night, as the two siblings were walking home from school, Ron was horrified to learn that his sister had sought protection from the mysterious men following her by sending out black 666 letters; an act that would summon a demonic entity! Suddenly, the two were set upon by the mysterious men, who turned out to be Holy Land agents, and for some reason they were hell-bent (pun intended) on taking Rae prisoner. Adding to the fracas, the “demon” that Rae summoned appeared before everyone; it was none other than Lilo.I, a bitter and cynical version of her former high school self who was quick to express her disdain for the humans. “Who is the person who summoned me?” Lilo.I demanded. Rae quickly presented herself, pleading with the vampire princess to turn her into her blood slave in exchange for protection against the Holy Land operatives. “I’m sorry, but I cannot accept your blood,” Lilo.I replied, sensing that something wasn’t quite right with the hapless schoolgirl. It was here that Ron finally learned the truth about his beloved sister, and why none of his teachers and friends paid any attention to him when he went babbling to them about her. “Your sister is a ghost! She’s been dead for a long time!” Lilo.I revealed to him as the Holy Land agents captured Rae. It felt like a thousand suns exploded in the young man’s brain. In the blink of an eye, memories he had long repressed since childhood surfaced like a submarine rising out of a formerly placid ocean. Rae had passed away when she and her brother were just children, but one day Ron went to her grave and cried his soul out like he had never cried before. Such was the power of his emotions that Rae was brought back to Earth as a spirit, to comfort her brother and be his loyal companion from that day forth. Of course, as an earthly spirit, Rae was now a target of the human supremacists at the Holy Land, who were now in the process of taking her away to be destroyed at another location! Ron protested against the Holy Land agents, but they merely dismissed his concerns and told him to go home. Utterly helpless, the young man then turned to Lilo.I and offered his servitude to her in exchange for her help in saving his sister. Compelled by her vampire code to agree, Lilo.I joined with Ron and together they embarked on an adventure that would go beyond their wildest expectations. Category:Background